Ino the almighty Matchamker
by LunaticRabbit
Summary: One day Ino decides to help the ninjas of Konoha relize there feelings for each other. To bad she doesn't really understand what's going on. With a Sasuke who just relized he had hormones and an envious naruto, what will happen? M just to be safe.
1. The inspiration

**(A/n: okay, I'm still working on the pairings. I ****k****now one pairing for sur****e, but I don't know any others!!**** Who should I pair Tenten and Ino with??? **** What about Hinata?!?! ****Please help me…TT**

**Discimilar: Naruto (no matter how much I wish it did) does not belong to me.)**

It was, to say the least, a boring day for Yamanaka Ino. Her father was out on a mission, and wouldn't be back for quite awhile. Her mother was out visiting a relative, who lived in a nearby none-shinobi village. Chouji was with his father practicing Akimichi clan jutsus, and then most likly to go eat BBQ for three hours straight. As for Shikamaru, he had gone to Suna to 'discuss chuunin exam details', and she decided that he was lying and just using that as an excuse to go see Temari.

She snickered as she remembered catching him staring at the Sand kunoichi's bust for exactly one minute and fifty-three seconds before Naruto popped out of nowhere and blocked his view.

Putting aside that memory, with everyone not around, what did that leave?

An extremly bored blonde 17-year-old kunoichi of the hidden leaf village to mind her family's shop, when almost no one came in this time of day.

Propping her elbow on the counter top, Ino rested her cheek on her palm and sat in a stool behind the counter.

After about 41.35 minutes of absolutely nothing happening, the door-bell to her shop jingled, and her eyes snapped open. She put on a cheery smile when she saw Sai walk into her store.

"Hello Sai-kun, what can I do for you?" she greeted.

"Hi Ino… Hey, I was had a question I wanted to ask you…" she dark-haired boy replied.

Ino tilted her head in curiosity.

"What is it?" she inquired, wondering what on earth Sai could ask her that he hadn't asked Sakura about already.

"Well, see, in about two days it's going be Sakura's birthday, and I read in a book that you're supposed to get someone a present for such an occasion," he replied.

"Oh! Well, you where right then. Hmm… what to get her, what to get her…" Ino said, getting up from her position behind the counter and walking around the flower shop, tapping her chin in thought.

"Ah! How about you get her some chocolates and some flowers! I'm sure she'd love that. Oh, and throw in something that…reminds her of you," Ino suggested after a moment of deep thinking.

"Well that sounds good, but what kind of flowers?" Sai said, glancing at the many blossoms that Ino's shop sold.

"I know! How about a bouque of pink carnations?" Ino said, pointing to said flowers.

"They represent gratitude, so it would be a way of thanking Sakura for all the help she's given you, like teaching you about emotions and stuff. Great idea, ne?" she finished, looking at Sai to see his reaction.

"If you think it would work, then it must be a good idea," Said responded.

Ino blushed a bit.

"Yo-you think I have good ideas?" she said. No one had ever told her she had good ideas! Shikamaru was the one always coming up with great strategies on missions. Sure, her mother and father said that she had great ideas, but they were parents, so what did it matter? And indeed, Sakura and a few other friends had agreed to her suggestions, saying things like, 'Wow Ino-chan, that's a great idea!' or, 'Ino-pig, I'm so happy you though it would be a good idea to go shopping! Thanks!'

But no one had ever said something along the lines of what Sai had said.

Had he actually implied that if she thought of it, then the idea must be a good one? Wow.

"How much is it then?" Sai's voce brought Ino back to the present.

"Oh! Right, let me check that!" she replied, going back to the cash register and adding the up the price. **(A/n: sorry, I have no idea what pink ****carnations** **would cost.)**

"Ino," Sai began after giving her the correct sun of money.

"Yes, Sai-kun?" Ino said, not looking up from the money she was double-checking.

"Every day Sakura greets Sasuke very… cheerfully I think is the word. But every day he just 'hns' or glares at her. So she just continues to grin and waits for Dickless to show up. And she does that every day! Even after Sasuke keeps glaring at her, she still does it. I mean, I've seen some of the girls greet the Uchiha when he's walking through town, and when he sends a glare their way, they run of crying and wailing about a broken heart. And some of the girls even stopped greeting him after about two months. But Sakura does it every day, and she never runs of crying. She doesn't even stop smiling. Why?" Sai finished.

Ino stared at the dark-haired boy for a moment.

"I assume dickless is Naruto?" she asked after a moment of silence.

Sai nodded in response.

Ino thought the answer was obvious. So obvious, that anyone who knew the first thing about emotions would've figured it out by now. Then she remembered Sai didn't know the first thing about emotions.

"Well you see Sai, Billboard-brow loves Sasuke. She's had a crush on him ever since she was little," she replied. She had long ago dropped the '-kun' from the youngest Uchiha's name, since she no longer had romantic feelings for him.

"But didn't you have a crush on him? Cause that's what Naruto said awhile back," Sai replied, growing more and more confused by the second.

Ino paused for a minute. There was no denying that when she was younger, she found the Uchiha boy extremely attractive, and had indeed competed with Sakura for his affections, but that was all behind her now.

"Well you see Sai, I never really loved Sasuke. It was more of a crush, but it didn't last very long. Actually it did, but it never went as deep as Sakura's," she paused, searching for the right words.

"Sakura was-and still very much is-in love with Uchiha Sasuke. She'd go to the ends of the earth and back again for him, even if it meant leaving behind everything. The sad thing is, Sasuke doesn't appear to feel the same way. Hell, the boy doesn't even seem to notice," Ino concluded, handing Sai the wrapped flowers. Then and idea suddenly sparked into her mind.

"That's it!" she exclaimed, throwing the bundle carnations up in the air before Sai could take them from her hands. Sai, using his ninja skills, expertly caught them before any harm could befall the flowers.

"That's what?" he asked Ino, a little startled by her random outburst.

The blonde girl looked up at him.

"Sai, are you doing anything tomarrow?" she asked.

"No," Sai stated.

"Good! Meet me tomarrow at 11:30. That's when my lunch break begins, and it ends around d 1:15. That should give us plenty of time," she said. Clearly she was devising a devious plot that would involve him in some way.

"Plenty of time to do what?" Sai inquired. Poor boy, he could have run away then, and never looked back, but he didn't know Ino that well to understand her, so he asked anyway. Poor, poor boy.

"To plan out our future ideas, and most importantly, commence operation-" the Yamanaka paused for dramatic effect.

She took in a deep breathe, preparing for her big finish. She then stopped.

"Wait… I don't have a name for it yet…" she said, totally ruining the moment.

"No matter! We will name it tomarrow. Just met me here at 11:30, okay Sai-kun?" she told the boy, who nodded.

The ANBU root member then walked out of the flower shop, going to find the second and third part of his gift for Sakura.

Ino sighed. She was, yet again, left alone in an empty flower shop, with nothing to do other than be bored out of her mind.

**(A/n: Okay, okay. I know, probably one of the most boring beginning chapters in history, but don't worry, all the other chappies will be better.**

**And hopefully I didn't make Sai to OOC, but maybe I did… Not sure…**

**Anyway, read upcoming chapters before you decide you completely hate this fic.**

**Thankies!!!! **

**Okay, here are the options to pair Ino with:**

**Ino X Neji**

**Ino x Kankuro**

**Ino x Shino(Yays!!)**

**Ino x Naruto(I'm sorry, and yes, you should shoot me)**

**Ino x Sai**

**Ino x Chouji**

**I'll post the options for Tenten and Hinata in later chapters. And sorry Shikaino fand, in this fic, Shikamru goes with Temari. And remember reviewers, I can make a love triangle!! I'll (post next chappie when I get at least 2 reviews.**


	2. Shino buys a flower

**A/n: Yay!!! Not only did I get two reviews, but three!!!! Words cannot explain my happiness!!! After reading all the reviews, I've decided that I'm going to put in lots of love triangles. Yay love triangles!**

**Well here's the next chappie, read and enjoy!!(At least try to enjoy.)**

If one were to ask Naruto how Haruno Sakura had grown, in looks, since they were twelve, he would start to sweat, and his cheeks would turn pink. He'd mumble something about chests, curves, and legs, before finally screaming "SHE'S HOT!" Then to escape the awkward situation, he would go off to eat ramen.

If one were to ask Ino the same question, her face would become red with rage and she would start to scream, "HOW IS IT POSSIBLE!? FOREHEAD GIRL ISN'T SUPPOSED TO HAVE A BETTER BODY THEN ME! I'M YAMANAKA INO, THE ONE WHO STARTED PUBERTY FIRST! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE HOTTER!"

If one were to ask Tsunade, she would cross her arms over her massive chest in irritation, and say "So what if she has more curves and better legs? My breasts are still bigger,"

If one were to ask Lee, he would start ranting about how youthful his precious Sakura-chan has become.

If one were to ask Sai, he would stare at you like you had grown an extra head. "I didn't know her when she was twelve," he would say, and then walk away.

If one were to ask the Hyuugas, Hanabi would say, "Sakura's the one with pink hair, right?" Then Hinata would say (very shyly) "Sakura-chan's really pretty," Neji would simply hn, when in truth he had to restrain himself many times from using the Byakugan from spying on the kunoichi while she was changing.

The pink haired girl herself was walking towards her apartment. She had moved away from her parents two years ago, wanting to be able to experience life independently. She had just come back from training with team 7, and was on her way to have a shower. Kakashi had a mission, so training was cut short, which meant that training ended at 11:20. She no longer wore the outfit she did when she was fourteen. She now had a tight long sleeved jacket, which was a salmon pink. It had the white Haruno symbol on the back. The jacket ended just below her belly button, leaving some stomach and hip exposed. She also had a dark green skirt on, which ended about mid thigh, with fish net that ended right above her knee underneath.

Suddenly, her male blonde haired friend rushed over to her.

"Sakura-chan!" he yelled loudly, as if he expected she hadn't already seen him.

"Sakura-chan, wanna come with me and Sasuke-teme to eat ramen?" he asked excitedly.

Sakura glanced behind her blonde friend, who still wore his orange and black jacket with the matching pants, to see if the youngest Uchiha was actually there.

He was, standing a few feet away from the kyuubi-vesel. After Sasuke had returned to the village, he had gotten rid of his sound uniform. Instead he wore a short sleeved dark blue shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back. He still however had on the arm braces he had gotten from Orochimaru. For pants, he simply wore normal black ninja pants.

Sakura looked back to Naruto and smiled. "Sure!" she replied, walking towards a near-by ramen stand. The team sat at the counter, and soon placed their orders. Naruto ordered three bowls of pork ramen, ('as a start' he said.) Sakura ordered miso ramen, while Sasuke ordered vegetable ramen.

"Hey Sakura-chan, where do you think Sai went after training? He seemed to be in a hurry," Naruto asked with a mouth full of ramen.

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know,"

Just then Sai came walking in, following Ino. Sakura paused eating to stare, Naruto started choking on his ramen, and Sasuke simply glanced at the pair, then went back to silently slurping his food.

Sakura was in shock. Was Sai actually on a date with Ino?! It seemed impossible. Hundreds of questions popped into her mind. Did Sai ask her out? Did Ino ask him out? Is Sai under some weird mind control jutsu of the Yamanaka clan? Was this reality, or was she dreaming?

The sound of Naruto choking on his ramen brought her back to the present.

"Oi! Naruto! You idiot!" she said, hitting him repeatedly on the back.

Ino and Sai at down a few chairs away from team 7. The blonde turned to Sai.

"Okay Sai-kun, I've decided that I will help the chuunin and jounin of Konoha find their feelings! Who knows, maybe something good will happen if they realize their feelings for each other," she said.

Sai stared at her. She randomly decided that she was going to help people find their emotions or each other? And she asked the person who knew next to nothing about emotions, let alone romantic feelings, to help her? Was she crazy or something?!

"Sai-kun, I need you to help me! I need you to observe. You won't do any of the actual planning, because you aren't really good finding out people's emotions and such. So I'll need you to be my henchman. Since you train with team 7, I need you do do all the small things. Got it?" Ino whispered, so only Sai could hear her.

Sai nodded in understanding. "So what do you want me to do first?" he asked.

Ino thought for a moment. "Umm…"

Suddenly team 8 walked in. Hinata followed Kiba, who was asking her what kind of ramen she would get. The hyuuga heiress caught sight of her long time crush and immediately turned red. Kiba looked at her confused, then followed her gaze to Naruto. He scowled at the blonde, who was currently choking and being hit on the back by Sakura.

"Your so stupid!" Sakura said when Naruto ceased choking and began to devour his ramen.

"Hey look, it's Hinata-chan! Hey Hinata-chan!" Naruto called, completely ignoring Sakura. Hinata turned three shades redder, and somehow got the courage to squeak, "Y-yes N-N-Naruto-kun?"

"How about you and your team come eat with us?!" Naruto suggested.

"Dobe, did you ever even think that maybe the people you're already eating with don't want to eat with them?" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-kun! Don't be so mean! Hinata-chan can sit with us if she wants!" Sakura said, glaring at the Uchiha.

"Yeah teme, don't be such an ass! Come on Hinata, come sit with us!" Naruto added.

Hinata shook her head. "If Sasuke doesn't want us to sit with you, maybe we shouldn't…" Hinata mumbled, looking down at the ground.

"Come on Hinata-chan! Sakura and Naruto said it was okay, so let's go!" Kiba said, taking his teammates wrist and leading her to a chair next to the group. **(A/n: so the seating, starting with the far wall, goes like this: Ino, Sai, five empty chairs, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino.)**

As team 7 ordered, Ino became very excited.

"Sai! I just remembered another person that needs help! Hinata needs help with her love life!" she whispered to Sai excitedly.

"Okay… What do you want me to do about it?" the dark haired boy replied.

"Don't worry, I'll think of something. Right now I need to talk with Sakura. Hey forehead girl!" Ino said, yelling the last part at Sakura. The pink haired kunoichi turned towards her best friend.

Sakura stood up and walked over to the blonde.

"What do you want Ino-pig?" she asked.

"I need your opinion on something," Ino said. Then in a hushed voice, she continued, "Do you think Kiba likes Hinata?"

Sakura nodded.

"Yep! Sadly, Hinata likes Naruto, and Naruto has no idea. Maybe we should help her," the pink haired girl replied.

Ino nodded. "Oh don't worry, I'm already on that. I just wanted to ask you what you thought of them." Ino said.

"Now you can go back and sit with them." The blonde kunoichi said.

Once her friend had walked away, she looked over at Sai.

"Sorry Sai-kun, my break is over in a few minutes. I have to get back to the shop. I'll talk to you later, bye!" she informed, getting up and walking towards her family's shop.

Sakura sat down between Naruto and Sasuke again. Naruto was babbling on to Hinata about his favorite ramen to Hinata, the Hyuuga heiress was blushing furiously; Kiba was glaring at Naruto, (and occasionally growling softly.) Shino was quietly eating his ramen, and Sasuke was just sitting, already finished with his meal.

"Well I'm done, so I'm gonna head home now," Sakura said, standing up again and turning to walk out of the ramen stand.

"Wait Sakura-chan! I'm done, so I'll walk you home!" Naruto said, slurping up the last of his 14th bowl of ramen.

"No I'll be fine Naruto. But I'm sure Hinata would love it if you walked her home." Sakura replied.

"I'm walking Hinata-chan home," Kiba said. Hinata nodded.

"W-we decided on th-that at training, di- Hey, were did Shino-kun go?" Hinata murmered. Shino had indeed disappeared.

"He left after Ino did," Sasuke informed, eyes never leaving the counter.**(A/n: hmm… I wonder why? xD)**

Everyone turned to Sasuke in shock.

"He did what?" Kiba muttered. He had known Shino for years, and he was completely shocked that he would leave without saying good bye. What was even stranger was that he left right after a girl did without saying good bye, which was even more a reason to be suspicious. Sakura's brow furrowed in confusion.

"But when I came back from talking with Ino he was still eating his Ramen, so he must've left really quickly…" she mumbled, mostly to herself.

Sasuke simply hned.

"Oh well. Anyway, I'm going home, see you guys later," Sakura said, walking home. Finally, she could take her shower!

Shino followed the Yamanaka towards her shop. He watched her go in, and waited outside for her to switch the closed sign to open. Once she did, he slipped inside.

Ino glanced up from what she was doing. She looked surprised.

"Shino! What are you doing here? Do you need to buy a flower?" She asked, tying the strings of the apron she was wearing securely behind her back.

"I need to purchase a flower for Hanabi, Hinata's little sister. Hinata told me that it was her birthday today, and that it would be nice if Kiba and I dropped by the estate for a visit. See, the Hyuugas are having a formal dinner, and Hiashi told Neji and Hinata that they could bring their teammates. So I need a gift." Shino said. He hadn't said that many words to more that Kurnai, Kiba, Hinata, and the Hokage or other ninjas of higher ranks on missions. Wow, who knew he could speak so much?

"Well how about you give her a magnolia? It's a sign of Nobility, and she does come from a really noble family." The blonde replied, pointing to a flower on a shelf.

Shino nodded. Ino took this as a sign of agreement, so she got the flower, wrapped it up, and gave it to Shino. The Aburamemember dug into his pocket for money, and pulled out some. Ino took the money from his hand and replaced it with the correct change.

"Have fun!" She smiled. Shino nodded, and walked out of the store. Ino sat down in a stool behind the counter, letting out a sigh. Oh how she hated working when no one was around with such a passion.

**A/n: okay, I'm really sorry about the quality of this chapter. (Actually, I'm really sorry about the quality of all the chapters, but anyway…) right now I'm really tied and really really really really hungry. I'll type what happens with all the people who are still at the ramen stand, and what the visit with the Hyuugas was like in the next chapter. Remember, two reviews before I post next chappie!! So if you want more, then clock the review button!!! Please!!!)**


	3. A boring Hyuuga gathering

**A/n: so sorry I didn't post this chapter sooner, but it got deleted, and then I had to go away for ten days, were there was no computer. As some of you may have noticed, there were some typos in the last chapter. I apologize for that. Anyways, I have pretty much narrowed it down to three Ino pairings.**

**InoxChoji**

**InoxSai**

**InoxShino**

**If you don't like either of ****these couples****, feel free to suggest some others, I don't mind. Thank you everyone who reviewed!!! **

At the ramen stand, nothing very remarkable was happening, until Kiba's eyes grew in realization.

"They left without paying!" he exclaimed.

"Well I'm not paying," Naruto stated bluntly.

Kiba glared at him. "Well neither am I," he said. Naruto glared back.

"Why not?! Shino's _your_ teammate!"The blonde boy replied.

"Well Sakura's yours!" Kiba retorted, pointing out the obvious.

"Oh yeah…" Naruto muttered, as if he had forgotten.

"H-how about the per-person who leaves last has to pay for all of us?" Hinata suggested.

"That's a great idea Hinata-chan!" Naruto said, turning to the dark purple-haired girl.

"What do you think o-guys?" Naruto's head pivoted back and forth, trying to locate the people who were sitting next to him seconds ago.

"Hey! That's not fair!" he shouted to no one, receiving quite a few glances from nearby pedestrians.

Ayame, the daughter of the man who owned the ramen shop, held out her hand, expecting money to be placed in her palm.

"Er… How much is it?" Naruto asked, staring at her hand as if it was some piousness snake ready to bite his head off.

After hearing how much money all of the teens' meals put together cost, a loud "AW MAN!" could be heard throughout the village of konoha.

Uchiha Sasuke walked down the streets of konoha, towards his home. The street he walked on was shrouded in shadows from the overhead trees, making even the slightest sign of light very obvious. All of the shinobi in this part of town were either out training or on a mission, which left many of the houses vacant. The civilians normally ate lunch this time of day, which left more houses empty.

So it was indeed very strange to see a light on in a window.

It was even stranger to see a pink-haired teen in the illuminated window.

Strangest f all was to see a pink-haired ten slowly take of the shirt she wore under her jacket through the lit window.

Wait, was the Sasuke Uchiha spying on Sakura Haruno while she was getting ready for a shower? Of course not!

Well…

…maybe.

_I can't do this! _The young Uchiha thought to himself. After all, he was an Uchiha, (One of the only left) and as Uchiha males must do, he needs to hide his emotions. But what was causing him to look through the window was hormones, not technically emotions, right?

Right!

So he could spy on his female teammate all he wanted and remain emotionless, right?

Right!

And besides, even if he wanted to, he couldn't tear his eyes away from Sakura fumbling to unhook her bra.

Closer…

Closer…

Closer…

And fi-

Suddenly a blob of orange and black came hurtling towards Sasuke. His reflexes reacted quickly, and he jumped back a foot.

"TEME!" came the loud roar (for lack of a better word) of Uzumaki Naruto.

"What is it, dobe?" the dark-haired boy replied, regaining his emotionless demeanor.

"I HAD TO PAY FOR ALL OF YOU GUY'S RAMEN! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT IS?! NO, YOU DON'T, BUT IT'S A LOT!" the angry blond yelled.

"Well dobe, most of the ramen was consumed by you, so more than half of the bill would have been yours anyway. It's really yourself you should be yelling at." The dark blue haired boy replied coldly.

"Yea-Well… well…" Naruto stuttered, unable to come up with a good come back.

"Well you're still a teme!" he insulted.

"And you're still a dobe," Sasuke retorted, with a look that said I-really-don't-give-a-damn-so-get-out-of-my-face.

The blond boy just crossed his arms over his chest and started walking away, mumbling things like 'jackass', 'bastard', ext.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and followed Naruto towards his house.

Kiba and Hinata walked down a path, which was leading farther away from the main part of the village and closer to the forest.

"So Kiba-kun, what did you get Hanabi?" the violet haired girl asked her companion.

"Well," Kiba began, reaching into his ninja pouch. After a few seconds of rummaging around, he pulled out a scroll with a light blue ribbon tied around it.

"This is an adoption certificate. One of our non-ninja dogs is having puppies soon. So when they're born, your Imouto-san (1) can come and pick one out." The brown haired boy grinned.

Hinata let out a small gasp.

"You didn't!" she exclaimed, clamping a hand over her mouth.

"Yes I did," the Inuzuka replied, shoving the scroll back into his pouch.

Then a thought occurred to Hinata. Her eyes widened.

"Kiba-kun, what about the dog's-" she started, but was interrupted by the dog-boy.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan, it won't get nearly as big as Akamaru," he said before the girl had a chance to even finish her question. Akamaru, who was walking beside them, perked his ears at the mention of his name, but then went back to just staring in front of them.

Soon team Kurnai (minus Shino and their sensei. But then that would mean that it was really only half of team 8. Oh well.) finally arrived at the Hyuuga compound.

"Wow, I keep forgetting how big this place really is…" Kiba muttered, looking around with his jaw open slightly. Hinata giggled.

"But Kiba-kun, you come here at least five times a week." She reminded him.

"Yeah… well… It's still big!" he retorted, unable to think of a comeback. (Wow, Kiba and Naruto are really similar, aren't they?)

"Nice comeback, Kiba," said a voice from behind the pair. The two jumped slightly and whirled around. After confirming that the speaker was their teammate Shino, the shinobi seemed to relax. Then there were a few moments of silence, which Kiba of coarse had to ruin.

"YOU!" she shouted dramatically, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Me?" Shino asked, a raised eyebrow visible above his sunglasses.

"YES YOU! YOU LEFT US AT THE RAMEN STAND! SOMEONE HAD TO PAY FOR YOUR FOOD!" Kiba shouted, arm still raised.

"Was that someone one of you?" Shino asked.

"Well, no…" Kiba admitted.

"Then me leaving without paying has nothing to do with you, does it?" Shino asked. (Wow Shino's asking a lot of questions lately.)

Kiba growled and finally put his arm down.

"C'mon, let's go." He mumbled. Being defeated by both of his teammates within five minutes was not something the Inuzuka was happy about, especially since one of those teammates was Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata nodded and led them around the main building to the courtyard, were the 'party' was being held.

It was official. Hyuuga Hanabi was turning 13. This meant she had been a genin for a year. She could finally retake the chuunin exam. (That will be explained later.) Most importantly, this meant she could challenge her older sister Hinata for title of heiress. However, that matter would be discussed by the two siblings, their father, and a few of the Hyuuga elders, and that conversation wouldn't take place for awhile.

"Hello Shino-san, Kiba-san," Hanabi greeted, a bored look on her face. Over the years she had grown taller, though she wasn't by any means tall. The top of her head ended just below Hinata's shoulder, which was normal for a 13 year-old girl. She had the normal body of a young teenage girl, and now wore a tan vest with the Hyuuga flame on the back, which also had a black hood. She also had black ninja shorts, very much like the ones Neji wore when he was a genin. Her long, dark brown hair was let down, with a few strands falling into her face. Her head band was secured around her neck, like her elder sister's was. The girl really saw no point in this gathering. The youngest three Hyuugas (Hanabi, Hinata and Neji, in case you haven't figured it out.) agreed that it was really just an excuse for Hiashi to talk to all of Hanabi's former and current teachers, to find out if his youngest daughter was living up to the expectations of the Hyuuga clan.

"Hi Ha-" Kiba was interrupted mid sentence by a loud bang and a cloud of smoke.

"Oh Hanabi-chan!" came the loud call of an unknown voice.

"No, no, please no," Hanabi whispered over and over again, slowly turning around to see if her nightmares had come true.

Indeed they had.

In the clearing fog, a figure was visible. Once the sight blocking vapor had disappeared, a 14 year old Konahamaru was viewable, with that arrogant grin of his on his face. He still possessed his messy brown hair, and he still wore his headband around his forehead. He wore a chuunin vest over a long sleeved gray shirt, and dark blue pants. He also still had his ridiculously long scarf.

"So Hanabi-chan, we heard you were having a party. And we thought that perhaps you had forgotten t invite us. Did you?" The boy said. 'We' being the Konahamaru corps, consisting of himself, Udon, and Moegi. His two friends had also grown up quite a bit. Udon wore a dark brown shirt that had sleeves that went passed his hands, and black shinobi pants. He was a tad taller than his male friend, though Konahamaru denied this fact completely. His Hiate-ate was in the correct place. If one were to glance at him, he would seem very dull and boring. Moegi had also grown taller, though not quite as tall as her two male teammates. Replacing the standard headband was a skull cap, (2) which caused her pigtails to face downwards. She wore tight tan pants under a dark-maroon skirt, with a lavender top.

"What are you doing here?!" Hanabi asked, though it sounded more like a threat.

"You didn't answer my question." Konahamaru stated. Hanabi rolled her eyes.

"For you information, I purposely didn't invite the three of you." She said through gritted teeth.

"Well that's not a very nice thing to do your superiors!" Konahamaru said mockingly. The brown haired girl's pale eyes widened.

"My _what_?" she asked.

"Your superiors," the boy replied, jerking his thumb to his chuunin vest.

"Are you insane? The only reason you got that thing is because you got lucky and fought all of the weak people. I, on the other hand-" Hanabi said, about to tell the boy just how well she had fought.

"Excuses, excuses. You're jut bitter that you lost in your fight to that cloud girl." Konahamru retorted. Hanabi cringed at the memory.

_Flashback_

_The ground of the arena was littered with weapons, some bloody, others not. Craters were also evident in the ground, form where Hanabi had used her ka__i__ton._

_The twelve year old was panting, her chest rising and falling at a rapid speed. A few scratches were on her arms, and one even on her left cheek, but her exhaustion was due to chakra depletion __more __than __anything else. Her opponent was doing no better. __The red-haired girl had one eye swollen__ so much that she could barely see through it,__ and a hand was holding her side__ w__h__ere a not-so-gentle-gentle-fist-move-had-been-placed. A number of the girl's tenketsu had been pressed, leaving her with little chakra. _

_The two girls's stared each other down, each waiting for the next to attack. They stood in silence for more than a minute until the girl from the village of clouds forced what little chakra she had left into her legs and jumped high in the air, going in an arc above Hanabi._

_After years of training with the Byakugan, Hanabi knew she didn't need to move her head to see her opponent._

_First she was directly above her head. _

_Then in line with the nape of her neck._

_And then she suddenly disappeared. Hanabi's chakra filled eyes widened considerably. Why couldn't she see her?! Had she used some sort of very advanced genjutsu or something?!_

_In the stands, Hanabi, Hiashi, and Hinata sighed sadly. They of course knew what was going on. The cloud girl had found Hanabi's blind spot, a small point going from the top vertebra of Hanabi's back outwards._

_With aim that rivaled that of Tenten's, the girl from the lighting country sent a small spark of electricity to the base of Hanabi's neck._

_The spark flew true, and when it hit, it shocked Hanabi's nervous system, rendering the Hyuuga member paralyzed for a short time._

_Seeing that Hanabi could do nothing,__ the exam proctor__ he drew the match to a close, claiming the girl from cloud to be the winner._

_End flashback_

"That only happened because she guessed my _only_ blindspot," the brown-haired girl explained, emphasizing the word only.

"Oh whatever. The fact is that you still failed the chuunin exams," Konahamaru taunted.

"I you've forgotten that it's taken you three times to pass that stup-" Hanabi was cut off by Konahamaru.

"I out rank you, I out rank you!" he said in a sing-song voice.

Hanabi's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I out rank you, I out rank you!" the boy continued to sing.

As many know, when the member of the Hyuuga clan is under extreme physical, emotional, or mental stress, their Brakugan with automatically activate, reacting on instinct. (Example: when Neji ate the curry of life.) Such a thing happened in this situation.

Chakra rushed towards Hanabi's eyes, and veins stared popping out of her face. Kiba gulped nervously, slowly inching closer and closer towards Hinata. Shino stepped back a few feet, trying to get a safe distance away from the pissed female. Hinata's eyes widened in fear, and she too inched closer towards her teammate. Moegi and Udon, unsure of what to do, huddled together.

Konahamaru, however, was completely oblivious to her anger.

"I out rank you, I out rank you!" he continued to tease. Hanabi's glare intensified.

"I, Sarutobi Konahamaru, out rank Hyuuga Hanabi, daughter of the leader of the Hyuuga clan. You know Shorty (he called her that because he was at least five inches taller.) Maybe you're adopted. I think that you were really born in the branch family, but were for some reason adopted by Hiash-sama. Maybe you should give up trying to become sole heiress of the clan. I think it's be-" that did it.

Now Hyuuga Hanabi was really pissed.

Gathering a large amount of chakra into her left palm, she forced her hand towards Konahamaru's chest. The brown haired boy went flying, and hit a near-by cherry blossom tree. The boy was winded, and the back of his head hurt.

But not as much as his chest did. "Konahamaru-kun!" Meogi exclaimed, running towards her friend. Hinata was right behind the orange-haired girl, using her kekkai genkei to check to dammage her younger sister and done. The dark-purple haired girl sighed. Placing a palm on Konahamaru's chest, she forced some chakra into it, unblocking his tenketsu.

"Owww…" Konahamaru groaned.

Hinata turned to her younger sister.

"Hanabi, you should apologize," she informed.

Hanabi glared at her sibling.

"No way," she said, rolling her eyes.

Hinata frowned.

However, before Hanabi or Hinata could say anything, their father walked over to the group of young ninjas.

"Hinata, Hanabi, food as been layed out. You can take your—" he paused for a moment, his cold eyes going over each of them.

"…friends over so that you may eat." He informed. Without waiting for anyone to reply, he walked turned and walked away.

"Well we've already eaten, so we don't need any more food. Right, Kiba-kun?" Hinata said.

"Yes! I'm starving!" Konahamaru exclaimed, forgetting that he had been hit by extremely angry Hyuuga just a few minutes ago. And with that he raced away, to go find the food that Hiashi had talked about.

After a few minutes of silence Hanabi decided to say something. "Now what?" she asked, the question not directed to anyone in particular.

"Well… Udon and I are going to go eat…" Moegi said, taking Udon's hand and leading him towards their teammate, who was stuffing his face. Shino turned to Hanabi.

"Hanabi, since it's your birthday, I got you this." Shino said, handing her the flower he had purchased from Ino. Hanabi took the flower from the Aburame clan member, and twirled it around in her fingers.

"Thank you Shino-san, it's really pretty." She said.

"Oh yeah!? Well my present's even better!" Kiba exclaimed, getting very competitive all of a sudden. He reached into his ninja pouch and withdrew the scroll. Hanabi stared at it.

"You got me a scroll?" she asked, taking it into her hands. Kiba rolled his eyes. "You're supposed to open it," He told her. She undid the ribbon holding the scroll, and quickly read through its contents. Her eyes widened (for what, the fourth time that day?) in shock.

"You're giving me an unborn puppy?" she asked, looking back at the Inuzuka. The boy nodded in reply. Hanabi smiled.

Nothing interesting happened for the rest of the day, aside from the face that Konahamaru ate most of the food from the Hyuugas and went home with a stomach ache.

Sakura stepped out of her shower, her body wrapped in a towel. She dried her pink hair with a smaller towel, yawning while doing so. After she was mostly dry, she put on a pair of black sweatpants, which she rolled up to just below her knees, and slipped on a red tank top. Since her shift at the hospital didn't start for another five hours, she decided she would read something. She didn't feel in the mood for any of her medical scrolls, so she pulled out a sappy romance novel and began to read.

When Sasuke arrived home, he had nothing to do.

So what does the almighty Uchiha Sasuke do when he's bored?

Train by himself, of course!

**--**

Naruto had absolutely nothing do. He couldn't eat, he was full from the ramen he had at Ichiruka.

He didn't feel like reading, he would just eventually get mad and throw the book across the room.

So he threw of his orange and black jacket and crawled into bed to take a nap.

**--------------------**

Ino was so bored she actually went outside the shop to advertise the Yamanaka flower business. (She really just dragged random people into the store and threatened them until they agreed to buy a flower.)

**-**

**A/n: and that's chapter three!!! (I know, the ending was kinda weird.)**

**Please, cast your vote for the Ino pairings soon!! And I'm taking suggestions for Tenten.****Remember, next chapter will only come after 2 reviews!! So, is any of you are still reading this thing then please press the little review button!**

**1 Imouta-san means little sister**

**2 A skull cap is a variation from the normal leaf head band. Morino Ibiki wears one.**


End file.
